$g(x) = -4x$ $h(x) = -2x+2(f(x))$ $f(n) = 5n+7+3(g(n))$ $ g(f(9)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(9)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(9) = (5)(9)+7+3(g(9))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(9)$ $g(9) = (-4)(9)$ $g(9) = -36$ That means $f(9) = (5)(9)+7+(3)(-36)$ $f(9) = -56$ Now we know that $f(9) = -56$ . Let's solve for $g(f(9))$ , which is $g(-56)$ $g(-56) = (-4)(-56)$ $g(-56) = 224$